


Untouched

by switchknitter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony's always shied away from virgins.  But Loki? That's a different story.





	Untouched

Loki had been an Avenger for all of two weeks and three days before Tony kissed him. Frankly, Tony was surprised at his own restraint. He and Pepper had broken up a few months back; Tony had been uncharacteristically chaste since then, but then Thor showed up with his baby brother looking like sex on legs and demanded that Loki join the team. And who was Tony to say no, when faced with that wicked smirk and a promise from the All-Daddy that Loki would behave?

Sure, Loki was initially quiet around them all, not sure of his place. But Tony could never keep his mouth shut for long, and next thing he knew he and Loki were flirting so bad that it was making everyone sick. Granted, their idea of flirting meant insults, but they were always harmless ones (except for the short jokes, _seriously_ ) and Thor even told Tony that his bro had always loved “flyting”. (Tony didn’t tell anyone he had to look that up. Loki would have never let him live it down.)

So yeah. Kissing. Tony expected, given how hard Loki had been flirting, that Loki would be really into it. Except he wasn’t. Loki had pulled back, stared at Tony like _Tony_ was the alien, and then vanished into thin air. Now Tony was left wondering what the hell he’d done wrong.

“JARVIS? Where’d he go?”

“His quarters, Sir. He appears to be quite agitated.”

“Shit.” Tony needed to apologize. He _hated_ apologizing. But he hated the idea of an upset Loki even more. He took a deep breath, straightened his T-shirt as if it mattered, and took the elevator down.

Tony raised his hand to knock on Loki’s door, but it opened before his fist could meet the wood. Loki looked like he’d been running his hands through his hair. “My apologies, Tony.” Loki winced. “I did not mean to be rude, I just did not expect… that.”

“Can I come in?” Tony asked. He didn’t want to have this conversation in the doorway, especially not when Thor’s apartment was across the hall.

“Of course.” Loki let Tony into the living room and closed the door behind them. He clasped his hands behind his back as he faced Tony, his posture relaxed, but Tony had been around Loki long enough to know the hand thing was a tell for nerves.

Tony fought the urge to look around at all the things on bookshelves and walls, curious about how Loki had decorated, but he kept his focus. “I’m sorry I kissed you. Well, I’m not _sorry_ , because I really wanted to do it, but I thought you’d be into it but you, uh, weren’t. So, I’m sorry.”

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closed it, then tried again. “Why?”

“Why, what? Why am I sorry?”

Loki cleared his throat. “No, I meant… why did you want to?”

“Uh, because you’re smart and gorgeous and I want you?” It came out sounding like a question, even though it wasn’t, because Loki was confusing him.

Loki blushed. Honest to god _blushed_. “No one… no one has ever said that to me before. Or… done… that.”

Tony’s train of thought derailed. Surely Loki didn’t mean… “Do you mean nobody’s ever kissed you before?”

Loki blushed harder and looked away.

Tony was flabbergasted. “But aren’t you, like, a thousand years old or something?”

“If I was mortal, I would be perhaps twenty.” Loki spoke the words like he loathed having to say them. And maybe he did. “I was always considered strange, and no one ever wanted to… well.” Loki still wasn’t looking at him.

Oh. Fuck. Tony didn’t mess with virgins, _ever_. But he’d already messed with this one, and fuck, he _liked_ Loki. Even if Loki wasn’t even legal drinking age, sort of. How did that even work?

Tony realized Loki was waiting for a response. Oh, right. Less thinking, more talking. “I wouldn’t have kissed you, if I’d known.” Loki flinched, so Tony kept going. “Not because I don’t want you. I do. I’m just not very experienced with, uh, virgins. But I’m happy to help with that. Or at least kissing. We should start small. Right?”

Loki finally looked at Tony. “I, ah, maybe?”

“You can take some time to think about it, if you want.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Loki seemed confused about what to do next, so Tony made it easy on him.

“Tell you what, Lokes: I’ll go. For now. Whatever you decide, that’s fine. We can just be friends if you want. But if you want another kiss, you know where to find me.” He gave Loki an encouraging smile, and was pleased to receive a small smile in return.

Back in the elevator, Tony leaned his head against the smooth metal wall with a thunk. What was he doing? He should know better. But then he remembered that wicked smirk Loki wore so often, and his dick twitched when he thought about Loki -- an experienced Loki -- wearing that smirk in bed. Hmmm. Maybe this could work out. He could teach Loki a few things, and then they could see if Tony could keep up. Wait. He was like twice Loki’s age, in relative terms. Maybe Loki should go for someone younger. Tony was in good shape for a forty-something, but he was still almost middle-aged and had a lot of scars. The arc reactor made his lungs hurt with too much exertion, and… shit. There was no way he could possibly satisfy a twenty year old god.

Tony thunked his head again.

“Sir?”

Oh, right. The elevator hadn’t moved in a while. He looked over and saw the doors to the penthouse were open. Time for a drink. Or two. No more than three.

He went to the bar and poured himself a double. He set the bottle down, and then--

“Stark.”

Tony turned around, surprised. Loki was standing there, calm, eyebrow arched. It was obviously an act, but Tony let him keep it. “Am I already driving you to drink?” Loki asked. Yep, nervous.

“This? Nah. I’m just thirsty.” Tony smiled brightly. There was no way Loki wouldn’t be able to see the lie.

“Hmmm.” Loki took the three steps to invade Tony’s space. “I have thought about it,” the god announced. “And I do not want you to kiss me again.’

“Uh. Okay?” Tony said weakly. What the fuck was with these mixed signals?

“ _I_ wish to kiss _you_.” And Loki leaned down and planted his lips right on Tony’s.

Loki obviously had no idea what he was doing, so Tony parted his lips and licked at the seam of Loki’s mouth. Loki gasped slightly at the sensation, and Tony took the opportunity to slide his tongue against Loki’s. Loki groaned in pleasure, and pressed Tony against the bar. Tony gripped Loki’s shoulders and kissed for all he was worth, showing Loki how to do it and feeling his dick get rock hard as he discovered the god was a fast learner.

When Tony was out of air, he pushed gently at Loki’s chest. Loki pulled back, looking hurt. “Did I do it wrong?”

“Fuck no,” Tony panted. “You can just hold your breath longer than I can.”

“Oh,” Loki said, and then grinned. He looked utterly delighted and more than a little turned on, green eyes bright with pleasure. Tony found himself mirroring the expression. “Can we do that again?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, Green Eyes.” Tony grabbed Loki’s shoulders again. “Whenever you want.”

This time Loki truly took the lead, going slow as he explored Tony’s mouth. God, Tony was in trouble. Loki’s cock was hard against his abdomen, and from what Tony could tell it was massive. Loki was rutting against him as they kissed, until Tony pushed him away again.

Loki whined. “Let me take care of that for you?” Tony asked, grinning even as he struggled to catch his breath.

“What… what did you have in mind?” Loki asked, eyes big. His thin lips were swollen from kissing, and his eyes were dark with lust. Tony would have done anything for him or to him in that moment.

“I can use my hand to…?” Tony ran the back of his fingers over Loki’s erection, enjoying the way Loki’s breath hitched in response.

Loki nodded, a bit frantic, and Tony was grateful that Loki had taken to wearing jeans around the tower. Asgardian pants looked too complicated. He unbuttoned Loki’s fly, then slid the zipper down slowly. Loki sounded on the verge of hyperventilating. Tony brought his hand to his mouth, licked his palm, and then slid it into Loki’s boxers as he wrapped his fingers around Loki’s cock. Loki looked ready to fall apart, and Tony didn’t make him work for it. He grasped Loki’s dick firmly and jacked him once, twice, and then Loki was coming with a loud groan.

Loki leaned against Tony, unable to support his weight. Which was a problem, because Loki was fucking heavy. “C’mon, gorgeous. Couch.” He led a dazed Loki to the sofa and pushed him down on it, settling in next to him. Loki was asleep almost immediately.

Heh, Tony thought. Gods were like human guys that way after all. He was still horny, but it seemed rude to get himself off while Loki was sleeping. He could wait. Tony picked up a StarkPad from the side table and fiddled with a new suit design while he waited for Loki to come around.

About ten minutes later, Loki shifted. Tony looked up and met his eyes. “Hey there, beautiful.”

Loki blushed. “I am sorry, Tony. I did not mean to pass out.”

“It’s totally normal, Lokes. You feel okay?”

“Better than okay.” More blushing. “Thank you.” Loki paused for a long moment. “May I… do something for you?”

“Only if you want to. You don’t have to. You never have to do anything sexual you don’t want to.”

“I know that,” Loki replied with a flash of irritation.

Tony chuckled. “Glad to hear consent is alive and well on Asgard.”

Loki rolled his eyes and reached for Tony’s crotch. He very gently rubbed his hand over Tony’s denim-clad cock as he watched Tony’s face. “What do you want from me?”

Tony made a strangled sound. “You do have beautiful hands.”

“I do?” Loki frowned, eyeing his hands critically.

“Yeah.” Tony undid his jeans and pulled out his dick. He might not be as big as Loki, but he had nothing to be ashamed of either.

Loki eyed Tony’s cock, and gently stroked it with the tips of those long, gorgeous fingers. “You have no foreskin.”

“Oh, yeah, well -- “ he groaned as Loki’s hand played over his hardness “-- it’s an American thing. Explain later. Right now we need lube. Lick your hand.”

Loki did so, and the sight of Loki’s tongue _did things_ to Tony. “Now wrap your hand around-- yeah, like that.” Tony started fucking into Loki’s loose fist. “A little tighter, babe. And kiss me.” Tony grabbed the front of Loki’s shirt, pulling him in as he put his hand over Loki’s. The combination of Loki’s mouth and hand were enough to push Tony over the edge fairly quickly, given that he’d been hovering on the edge of _not enough_ for more than half an hour.

When Tony had stopped seeing stars, he realized Loki was stroking himself. Tony was finally getting a look at that massive dick, and he wanted it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get hard again for a while, so instead he pushed himself off the couch and dropped to his knees in front of Loki. “Can I suck you?”

Loki looked startled, but nodded. 

Tony grinned wickedly and licked the precum from Loki’s cock. It was oddly sweet, unlike anything Tony had ever tasted. Loki moaned as Tony set to work, determined to give Loki the best blowjob in the history of blowjobs. Tony didn’t remember his first one -- he’d been too drunk -- so he wanted Loki to remember this one for the rest of his very long life. He caressed Loki’s balls with one hand, the other holding the base of Loki’s dick so Tony could alternate between licking and sucking. He kept bringing Loki closer to the edge, then backing off before the god could come. Loki was twitching and moaning under him. It was fantastic.

Until Loki pushed him away and started jacking himself. “If you’re not going to let me finish, Stark--”

Tony dove back in, shoving Loki’s hand aside and swallowing Loki down as much as he could. He slid one hand behind his sack to massage Loki’s perineum, and that did it. Loki was coming down Tony’s throat. It was a shame he was so deep Tony couldn’t see if his come tasted as good as he suspected it would. Maybe next time.

Tony pulled back and grinned at Loki, who looked wrecked. “Better, princess?”

“Mm.” Loki’s eyelids were heavy. “Acceptable,” he said, as he slid sideways onto the arm of the couch.

Tony laughed. Maybe virgins wasn’t so bad, if they were Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about turning this into something longer, but it wanted to be short and sweet. I'm just glad my writing mojo is back. Thanks to JanecShannon, Wolfloner, and 12AngelofDarkness21 for the beta and cheerleading!


End file.
